<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Not A Boy by PrincessMeganFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061407">I’m Not A Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire'>PrincessMeganFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Pietro, Gen, Mtf trans Pietro, Pietro has ADHD, Secret transition, Secrets, Trans Peter Maximoff, Trans Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Maximoff is secretly trans and Charles Xavier is the only one who knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier &amp; Pietro Maximoff, Hank McCoy &amp; Charles Xavier, Jean Grey &amp; Scot Summers, Poetry Maximoff &amp; Original Character(s), Wanda Maximoff &amp; Pierre Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Not A Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt great, being out in the open like this, not tied down or being stuck at Xavier's school.</p>
<p>Peter doubted the others would rationalise or accept his decisions, despite them all going through their unfair amount of discrimination in their lives. This was different. This wasn't being born with some mutant ability that most of the world despised, this was being completely born into the wrong body.</p>
<p>At least here, in her home town, with her old friends, she was accepted. Here, with a gang of street rats that never let her come live with them, always made sure she was returned to her own mother safely each night, refused to give her the drugs and cigarettes they passed around so often to keep her clean, who were ready to beat up any person who gave her a wrong look. Here she was protected, welcomed, loved, and free. It was no X Men mission, but in Petra's eyes it was better.</p>
<p>She went by Petra, that was her name. Not Pietro like Erik hadn't wanted to name her, not Peter like her mother had ended up calling her, but Petra, at least using her original name in some way that would still make her parents feel like they were a part of her. It's what Wanda called her, it's what Lorna called her, it's what her mother called her (after a long week of explaining with the help of her sisters), and it's what her friends called her, at least the ones that knew.</p>
<p>Nobody knew where she was, it wasn't like she had to tell them everything. Besides, it was a one week break in May, she wouldn't be missing much, not with most students going home and nothing really planned. She was spending the week with her mother, that much the X Men knew, and it was good enough. It wasn't like she was lying to them, it just wasn't the full truth.</p>
<p>"Hey Petra, you ready?" Ace Roper, one of Petra closest friends, stood at her door, leaning against the doorframe. Ace was large and muscled, definitely strong enough to get Petra out of trouble. She liked having someone there to protect so that she wouldn't have to use her mutation and expose her secret.</p>
<p>Behind Ace stood Cora Clift, Drew Hall, Adelaide Berry, and Jason Smith. All of Petra's friends from before. Before Magneto and before Charles and before the X Men. The ones who helped her discover herself and bring herself to life. The ones who accepted her for her sexuality, her gender, and her mutation. Her real friends.</p>
<p>Petra was dressed in a tight-fitting red mini dress that Wanda had leant to her a couple years back and never asked to be returned. Petra didn't see Wanda that often, not now that she had moved out to Texas with some guy she met, trying to have some sort of normal life. Petra admired her twin, she really did. Wanda was brave and strong in so many ways Petra wasn't, and the same could be said vice versa.</p>
<p>Along with the dress, Petra wore plain black heels and had curled her short silver hair (which had actually grown out thick and too her shoulders by now) and had on beautiful matte makeup. Ace held his arm out to her playfully, smiling as Petra laughed at his antics and shutting the door close behind her. None of them missed the "Have her back by ten!" shout from Magda as they walked off the drive.</p>
<p>XX~•~•XX</p>
<p>"Charles, we can't complete this mission without Peter, we'll have to go get him!" Hank argued, his head beginning to spin. If only he could get Charles to see how ridiculous he was being about doing it mission without Peter.</p>
<p>"Peter has done more than enough for us, don't forget that we owe him our lives, he deserves a break and he's going to get one! And just because he's the only one with a home to get back to doesn't mean that you all don't either! This mission can be put off - if things escalate we can handle it, but the best thing we can do is sit back and let the cops handle this, it's not an X Men mission!" Charles shouted, speaking in their minds at the same time to get his point across. </p>
<p>"But what if it does escalate? We'll need Peter then." Ororo added, hands on her hips. Charles glared at her, furiously twisting his wheel round to face her. "I need everyone to listen very carefully here. Peter is finally spending some time relaxing at home with his family who he hasn't seen in a while. I think we all know he has ADHD and that worries his mother a lot, I've had to spend a lot of time on calls with her reassuring her that Peter is fine. All of you are welcome to go home to your families on break, but you have chosen to stay. Now, if you were home with your families, or simply spending time doing something that just you wanted to do for a change, would you want to rest of us barging in and ruining it by calling a mission that isn't worth our time?" Everyone looked sheepish and guilty, glancing in different places around the room. At the silence that followed, they all took it as the end of the conversation, and slowly filtered out of the room, all except Hank.</p>
<p>"Somethings up with Peter and you're defending him, and either the others didn't see it or simply ignored it. What's going on?" The younger man knelt down besides Charles, looking up at the professor with worry in his eyes. "I don't think it's my place to say, but before leaving Peter shared some very personal information with me that he isn't comfortable sharing with anyone else, and I just want him to be able to explore that area of himself in a comfort of his own choosing for a while, at least until he's comfortable with it here." Charles explained, hand going on Hanks shoulder. Hank nodded, unsure of how to go about asking the next question that came to mind, for he didn't want to seem rude or perhaps be an invasion of Peter's privacy, but he was curious and knew he could handle a secret better than anyone, hell, he barely saw anyone, who would there be to tell?</p>
<p>"Charles, if you don't mind my asking, I am being to feel very worried about Peter, he was acting odd just before the break. I don't suppose there is anything you could tell me about Peters... personal information? You and he both know I wouldn't judge, and I'm an excellent secret keeper as you have determined first hand." Hank felt like he sounded whiny and was being rather pestering, but he could see Charles considering, so maybe it was worth it. "I'll have to check with Peter." Were Charles's finally words.</p>
<p>XX~•~•XX</p>
<p>"This feels wrong, we shouldn't be doing this." Jubilee murmured as Jean, Ororo, and Scott prepares the same car they took to the mall back at the start of the school year. "Nonsense, we go and get Peter, come back and complete the mission, and then Peter can go home. Simple." Scott replied. "But Charles said no!" Kurt argued. "Well the Professor isn't always correct, besides, we can all see that this mission is going to develop into an X-Men level threat whether it currently is now or not. We all know that Charles favours Peter for some reason, we just need to bring him back long enough to prove that he should've been here in the first place." Jean finalised as Ororo walked up to them, swinging the car keys around her fingers. "He probably favours Peter cause he's in love with Erik." She said offhandedly, tossing the keys to Scott. "What's that got to do with anything?" The boy asked. Ororo turned red. </p>
<p>Sensing the situation get tense, Jubilee pushed between both of them and jumped into the back of the car. "Let's go get him, shall we?" She said gleefully, completely changing her tune. Kurt still looked unsure, but as the rest of his friends gathered into the car, he realised that they were going to go with or without him, so where was the harm in simply tagging along?</p>
<p>XX~•~•XX</p>
<p>Petra laughed heartily as Cora attempted to down a random bottle of beer they'd found on the sidewalk to a chat the rest of the gang were doing. Jason had found himself to pot to smoke  and Drew had already taken a hit, and by this point Petra was sure that Adelaide and Ace had cocaine in their systems. Who was she to judge what they did, as long as she didn't get caught up in it.</p>
<p>They were all milling one the huge empty pier, water swashing around below to the beats of the boom box Ace had brought along. "This is so fun!" Cora screamed as she ran over to Petra, standing her up to come dance.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the sharp screech of tire wheels exploded into all of their ears. If it was the police, they'd all be in trouble, even Petra who was completely clean. However, once the smog from the exhaust engine had gone down, they found it was merely a regular car, and went back to what they were doing before.</p>
<p>They being everyone but Petra. Petra knew that car. It was one of the professors cars.</p>
<p>"You know, I heard a new bar opened down town, I've been meaning to check it out since I'm not down often, wanna go see?" She attempted to pull everyone off the pier quickly, trying to avoid showing her face to the prying eyes in the car. "Why? We're having such fun!" Adelaide giggled, tugging Petra back. "Yeah, you're here for a full week, we can check out the bar another time." Jason shrugged. "I don't even know if a new bar has opened." Added Drew. "Come on, P." Ace grabbed her hands and pulled her into the centre, twirling her around to the music, eyes not leaving the free smile that graced Petra's face. "Don't be a killjoy, babe."</p>
<p>XX~•~•XX</p>
<p>"I couldn't see Peter with them, are you sure were in the right place, Jean?" Scott asked for what seemed like the tenth time in a row. Jean rolled her eyes. "For the last time Scott, Peter should be here." </p>
<p>"He's not." Jubilee pointed out, unhelpfully. "Either your brain magic's off or Peter suddenly got a hell of a lot better at disguises." Ororo groaned and banged her head on the window. "I'm bored, if he's not here can't we just check somewhere else? Like his house maybe?" Jean sighed but nodded, and then started to give Scott directions to Peter's house.</p>
<p>XX~•~•XX</p>
<p>"Guys, I think I'm gonna head home now." Petra sighed, walking towards the exit of the pier. "What? Why?" Ace called, jogging over to her. "I'm just tired." Petra lied, pushing him away from her as he hands tried to grasp her waist. Bad move.</p>
<p>Ace yanked her back into his arms, growling at her. "Don't push me." He hissed at her, hands tightening around her wrists. Petra knew she could get away if she needed to, but she didn't want to hurt Ace, not whilst her wasn't sober enough to see straight and full to the brim on drugs. It wouldn't be fair to him once he'd sobered up. "Leave her alone, Ace. Let her pussy ass fuck off if she's wants." Cora slurred, voice almost spitting the alcohol out. At this point, everyone was smashed, so it's not like Petra was even missing out on a ride.</p>
<p>XX~•~•XX</p>
<p>Petra raced through her hometown with her super-speed, zooming through her front door and looking herself downstairs in her basement. She doubted her mum had heard her come in, so there wasn't anybody but herself awake as tears fell like lighting strikes down her cheeks, each one a painful memory of her somehow ruined life. If she had just been born this way, it would have been so much easier.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang. Fuck.</p>
<p>Petra knew her mother was a heavy sleeper and would not be answering the door any time soon, and for a second considered ignoring it, but she knew they'd find a way in. Using her mutation, Petra was quickly Peter again, groaning uncomfortably as she walked up to the front door of her house, wearing the exact same clothes as the day she met them.</p>
<p>As predicted, all the younger mutants were there: Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo, and Jubilee. </p>
<p>"Peter, we need you back at the mansion, we're going on a mission." Jean explained solemnly, her face straight and never faulting from the serious expression she harboured. Peter nodded, her expression reflecting Jeans before using her mutation to gather her belongings, and they all got in the car.</p>
<p>XX~•~•XX</p>
<p>“I am so sorry, Petra.” Charles whispered as the silver-haired mutant in question sobbed into his arms. Of course, the younger mutants had been right about the threat and it would have ended terribly if the X-Men hadn’t intervened, but back at the mansion afterwards, Petra has broken down in Charles’s office after one small “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do.” She sobbed, hugging Charles’s neck as he lovingly stroked down her back, soothing her gently. “Right now, you don’t have to do anything, nobody’s going to force you. You can come out whenever you want to, or even not at all. We all love and support you, Petra, no matter what you choose to be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>